Truth or Dare
by WonderfullyMade
Summary: All the Cullens play truth or dare including Carlisle and Esme. It's not rude or inappropriate. I gurantee laughter! LOL! Set After Eclipse and Before Breaking Dawn, so Bella is still human.
1. Traditional Vampire

**Truth or Dare**

_**The Cullens play truth or dare. I didn't make it rude or inappropriate, it's for people of all ages. I guarantee laughter!**_

_**Takes Place After Eclipse and before Breaking Dawn, so Bella is still human.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**_

**Bella's POV**

I was at the Cullens house since Charlie was at work. Somehow Emmett forced us all into playing truth or dare today. And so here we are, the eight of us sitting in a circle deciding who should go first.

"I should go first cause it is my idea!' Emmett said.

"I should go first cause this is my first time I am playing truth or dare with you guys." I said trying to say my point.

"Bella is right, she should go first." Edward said backing me up.

"That's not fair." Emmett whined when everyone agreed for me to go first.

"Ok, let's see." I said deciding who I should ask first. "… Jasper. Truth or dare?"

"Um…Dare." He said bravely, he will definitely regret under-estimating me.

"I dare you to…dress like a traditional vampire and go trick or treating to at least three houses. If they reject you then say to them, 'I want your blood, you better watch out night.'"

**( N/A It's not Halloween, it's Easter time.")**

**Jasper's POV**

I was horrified, what kind of sick person is Bella. Edward glared at me and I had to apologise and control my thoughts.

"Bella then everyone would know our secret." I said hoping she would decide on another dare.

"No they wouldn't, first they won't recognise you because you will dress up and second they will just think you're playing around." She said confidently.

I sighed, "Alright, you will provide me with the costume and everything right?"

"Yeah, of course." She said and she gave me a black cloak with a large standing up collar, she gave me red contacts and she gave me fake vampire fangs.

Unwillingly I put the costume on while everyone was laughing. I never thought that I would wear red contacts on purpose.

After I finished putting the costume on I grimaced as I went to look at myself in the mirror. I really looked scary. Since it's not Halloween, I bet people would be scared. I couldn't stare at myself in the mirror for very long, cause I hated seeing my eyes bright red again, even if it's just contacts or not, it brought back unpleasant memories.

I went downstairs and was welcomed by my laughing family. I sighed, "Let's go." I said as they followed me outside.

"First destination, the house of… Mike Newton." Bella said excitedly. We made our way over to the Newton's place and my family hid in the background and watched me do all the action.

I walked up their narrow porch and gently knocked on their wooden door. "Who is it?" we heard Mike ask from inside the house.

I didn't answer, I just knocked again. Foolish boy opened the door without confirming who was at the door.

What happened next was priceless, "Arrrggggghhhhh, VAMPIRE! There's a vampire at the door, with red eyes, he wants my blood!" Mike screamed his face showing pure terror. He shut the door in my face, locked it and we could hear him run to his room, lock all the doors and close all the windows.

That was hilarious beyond telling, my family and I quickly moved away from Mike's house and we unleashed our laughter after we were out of sight of any humans. I never knew it was so easy to fool humans, or maybe Mike is just a big wuss.

After we were all done laughing it's time for the next house, "Next destination…let's frighten poor Ms Cope." Bella said (The reception lady at Forks High School.)

We went to Ms Cope's place and once again my family hid as I knocked on the door. I don't know what's wrong with the people in Forks because the door was opened once again without checking who was knocking.

What happened next scared me, as soon as Ms Cope saw me her face showed confidence as she threw a whole bottle of holy water on me and held up a wooden cross as she exclaimed, "Die, beast die!" and shut the door on my face.

It took me a minute to comprehend what just happened, I was wet all through.

My family started laughing at me instead of with me. "Haha Jasper; Die Beast Die!" Emmett imitated Ms Cope. I think Carlisle and Esme were laughing more than anyone, I think I know who I would be picking on next.

Finally after everyone got over laughing at me, "Our last destination, Chief Swan." Bella said laughing excitedly. We made our way over to Charlie's house and for the last time I knocked on the door while my family hid in the background.

"Billy is that you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah!" I called.

A second later Charlie opened the door saying, "Billy, is Jacob here with you…" He froze when he saw me; his face turned pale white.

I could hear Bella whispering worriedly to Edward, "What if he gets a heart-attack?"

"Don't worry he won't; Alice would see if he did and anyway Carlisle is with us if anything happens." Edward answered. Bella relaxed a little.

Charlie took a few steps back, if looked like he wanted to scream but couldn't, he looked like he was going to faint.

He sprinted quickly into the house and came back with his gun, he shot me right in the middle of my forehead, closed and locked the door without seeing my reaction to getting shot. That's a good thing because the bullet bounced right of my head and on to the floor.

It didn't hurt me but I was shocked, good thing I am a vampire. Everyone started to laugh including me it was very funny.

We went back home and I dressed back into normal clothes, took of the contacts and the fake fangs. We sat back in the circle as I decided who I should annoy next.

**What do think, should I continue? **

**Was it Funny?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please Review!**

**The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up.**


	2. Truth to Dare

**Chapter 2 – Truth to Dare**

**Jasper's POV**

I looked around the circle and when my eyes reached Esme, I stopped as I remembered how she laughed at me when Ms Cope threw holy water at me and held up the cross.

I laughed evilly in my mind as I said, "Esme! Truth or Dare?"

"Oh me…um…ah…truth." She said unsure.

"Truth it is." I said. "If you could only choose one of us to save, only one of us to stay alive; besides yourself, who would it be?" I asked Esme, knowing she would have a lot of trouble answering this.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" She asked looking at me very annoyed.

"Excuse me?" I asked a smile starting to appear on my face, I knew this would work.

"You can't make me choose between my family; you can't make me choose between the love of my life – Carlisle; my first, mind reading son – Edward; my funny, big son – Emmett; my mature, blond son – Jasper," she continued looking right at me, "my happy, future seeing daughter – Alice; my beautiful, blond daughter – Rosalie and my youngest, human daughter - Bella." She said smiling at everyone and glaring at me for asking the question.

"You have to answer or do a dare." I said feeling cheeky.

"Dare! Dare! Dare! Dare! Dare!" Everyone shouted.

Esme sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll do a dare."

I laughed as I thought of a dare, "You have to verse Rosalie in an arm wrestle, on your new, expensive, antique and rare dining table; the loser has to eat a whole pizza."

**Esme's POV**

I love my daughter Rosalie, but at this moment I'll do anything to win and not eat human food; I absolutely hate human food.

"That's not fair! Why should I do it, it's not my dare." Rosalie whined.

Then Jasper pulled her aside and whispered something into her ear too low for anyone to hear. Rosalie agreed to challenge me for the arm wrestle and so we sat across from each other on my new, expensive, antique and rare dining table. We flexed our muscles, put our arms out and held onto each other's palms in a wrestling style.

"You may start ladies." Jasper announced in a professional way in his southern accent.

Rosalie and I pushed against each other and tried our best to win. We were literally in the same position for half an hour. Everyone got bored and found other things to distract themselves with. Only Carlisle and Emmett were watching us and cheering.

In the last two minutes of the match, Rosalie got extra strength from out of nowhere and was able push my hand right down onto my new, expensive, antique and rare dining table, cracking it in half. A loud bang and the booming cheer of Emmett caught the attention of everyone and everyone started cheering with Emmett. I was in shame and loss; I lost the challenge against Rosalie, my new, expensive, antique and rare dining table broke and I'm going to have to eat a whole pizza. To make things even worse Carlisle just said to me, "You did well, dear." And then next second he is off cheering and congratulating Rosalie. I am not jealous or anything but Carlisle sometimes really annoys me.

Jasper opened a huge pizza box and placed right in front of me. "Eat!, Eat!, Eat!, Eat!, Eat!" Everyone cheered including Carlisle – see what I mean – I glared at him and he immediately became quiet.

The human food smelled disgusting and it looked even more disgusting and I bet it tastes even more disgusting.

I closed my eyes picked up a piece of _it_, stopped breathing and took a quick bite. It was so gross; it took all my strength, energy and willpower to not to spit it out. It felt like I was eating dirt, or even worse.

I decided that if I ate quickly; then it wouldn't be in my mouth for that long, then I wouldn't have to taste it for very long and so I can get it over and done with.

I finished the rest of the pizza that way, grimacing every time I took a bite. I hope I'll never have to do that again. Jasper is so going to pay for this…someday. There is nothing I do better than revenge.

After I finished eating pizza, I tried not to think about puking that all out later.

We all sat back in the circle and it was my turn to choose who to torture next.

**I didn't get many reviews for the first chapter, please review it really gives me a lot of encouragement. **

**The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter would be up.**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very funny, I promise next one would be more funnier and exciting.**

**Review Please!**


	3. Speak Now

**Speak Now**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. **

**I hope you all know the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift.**

**Esme's POV**

I was still angry at Carlisle from before, and so I will take this as my chance to get him back. "Carlisle, truth or dare?" I asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Dare." He said bravely, you won't be brave for long, I thought to myself.

"There is a wedding taking place in the Forks church at the moment; you are to dress like a girl and go to the church. When the priest says 'speak now or for ever hold your peace.' Barge into the church and sing Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. As soon as you finish singing quickly run back in vampire speed." I said satisfied about how he looked when I finished explaining the dare.

Alice and I gave Carlisle a white dress to wear and a long blond wig to put on. We put jewellery and make up on him making him look so much like a girl. He was whining and complaining throughout all this. "Esme you can't do this to me, it will be the most embarrassing thing ever. I will look like a girl, but have a man's voice. "

As soon Carlisle was all dressed and ready we went to the church and all of us sat in the back pews while Carlisle waited outside the church waiting for the moment.

**Carlisle's POV**

Every moment I got more and more nervous, I have no idea why Esme is doing this to me.

Finally I hear the preacher say, "Speak Now, or for ever hold your peace."

I took a deep breath and swung open the church doors everyone was staring at me but I was only looking at Esme. The Bride and the groom looked horrified as walked down the aisle. I stopped when I was only a few metres away from the priest, bride and groom.

I started to sing;

_I'm not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family<br>All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
>Somewhere back inside a room<br>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not  
>What you thought it would be<br>And I lose myself in a daydream  
>Where I stand and say<em>

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out  
>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>When they said "speak now"_

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited<br>By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle  
>Like a pageant queen.<br>But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me (Don't cha?)_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>When they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
>Your time is running out<br>When they said, "speak now"_

_Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )_

_I hear the preacher say  
>"Speak now or forever hold your pea-ea-ea-eace<br>There's the silence, there's my last chance  
>I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me<em>

_Horrified looks from  
>Everyone in the room<br>But I'm only looking at you._

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are NOT the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>When they, said, "speak, now"_

_And you Say  
>Let's run away now<br>I'll meet you when  
>I'm out of my tux at the back door<em>

_Baby, I didn't say my vows  
>So glad you were around when they said<br>"Speak now"_

I finished the song with a smile; I don't know if Esme wanted to do this to torture me, because she really failed cause I quite enjoyed myself.

I heard whispers from the crowd, "Is that a man or women? …Looks like a girl but has the voice of a man."

I heard chuckles from my family. I couldn't stay there for very long because people may start to recognise me as Dr Cullen. I quickly ran out the back door in the fastest human speed.

Soon after my family came out as well and we went home laughing including me; Esme didn't seem too happy for some unknown reason.

When we reached home, we sat back in the circle as I decided on the next victim to this game.

**I hope you enjoyed that, I hope you thought it was funny. **

**The next chapter would be a lot more funnier. **

**Please Review!**


	4. Prank Call

**Chapter 4**

**Carlisle's POV**

As I met the fearful eyes of my family, for some reason I had the sudden urge to pick Edward next. Edward grimaced as he read my mind, he knew I would choose him.

"Edward truth or dare?" I asked, an evil smile creeping up unto my face.

"Dare." He said aloud and whispered to himself, "I am a man."

We all laughed and he immediately became embarrassed, realising we all heard.

"I dare you to prank call Jacob and tell him that Bella is severely injured and that you need his help. When he comes over, everyone will hide besides you. When he asks where Bella is, tell him that you pranked him. If he gets annoyed and angry and starts to fight. Tell him that it was a dare; if he still doesn't stop then we'll come and help you." I said finishing with an evil laugh.

Edward didn't admit it but you don't need Jasper's powers to know that he was afraid. I got up and handed him the phone, he took it from me his hand slightly shaking.

**Edward's POV**

I took the phone from Carlisle, for the first time in my life witnessing his cruelty. I called Jacob, after a few rings he answered the phone, "What's up blood sucker?" he said, his voice a little strained.

"Jacob, I need you to come quick. Bella is injured and I need your help." I said my tone saturated with worry.

"What? Bella is injured! What happened? What did you do to her?" He screamed in the phone.

"No time to explain, come quick. Our house." I answered back.

"Aren't you gonna take her to the hospital?" he asked panicked.

"No time! Come Quick!" was all I replied before hanging up.

As soon as I shut the phone everyone erupted in laughter, "Nice acting Edward." Bella said kissing me and wishing me luck.

In just a few minutes we heard large footsteps approaching us, all my family and Bella hid leaving me to suffer alone.

The footsteps slowed down as the front door was swung open and Jacob – in his human form - barged in panicking, "Where is Bella?" he shouted and calmed down when he saw that I was the only one there. "Where's Bella?" he asked again when I didn't answer.

For some reason, all my worry was gone and I laughed out loud. Jacob looked at me like I was crazy, "What's wrong with you, where's Bella?"

"Bella is fine Jacob. I just felt the need to prank you. It was funny how you actually believed me. Do you really think I would ever let Bella get hurt when she is with me. And even if she was injured, why would I call you." I said laughing loudly. I could hear Bella and my family softly giggling.

"What the heck, so all this is just a trick?" He asked annoyed.

I just nodded my head, smiling widely.

He started shaking violently, so he obviously is very angry and is about to phase into a wolf.

"How dare you, Cullen! You think this is a joke! What is wrong with you? What gave you the nerve to call me and then ask me to come here with no reason." He screamed furiously and started stomping towards me, "I Hate You!" he said fuming and I could almost see devil's horns on his head and smoke coming out of his ears, his - _tan-skinned -_ face was already bright red. I never saw him this angry; I was surprised that he wasn't a wolf yet. If he changed into a wolf in the house, then Esme would be a lot angry at Carlisle for daring me to do this.

I lifted my hands in defence, "Jacob, calm down! We were playing truth or dare and I was forced to do this."

"I don't care what you were playing, I don't care what you were forced to do! I am going to show you the consequences of messing with me." He said about to attack. I leaned into a crouch as well ready to attack if he did.

Just seconds before we both were about to pounce onto each other, Bella and my family came and calmed Jacob down, no matter how many times we said sorry, Bella was the only one who was able to calm him down fully and send him back to La Push without a fight and without ruining the house and Esme's furniture.

When Jacob was gone, everyone started laughing and I was laughing with them. I never knew he was so easy to fool, that was funny. I wish I could do that once more, but I knew that if I did that again I will not come out alive. Oh well, I had my fun when I could. LOL!

We sat back in the circle and I picked the next person.

**So what do you think? Please Review!**


	5. In the River

**In the River**

**Edward's POV  
><strong>Remembering all the times Alice has annoyed me with her obsession with shopping, clothes and her yellow Porsche, I picked Alice next, "Alice truth or dare?" I asked her thinking of all the ways I could make her destroy her own Porsche and clothes at the same time.

"Dare, of course." Alice said calmly and then she had a vision. _Her car and all her clothes at the bottom of the river at the back of our house._

"Edward I am going to kill you if you try doing that!" Alice shouted.

Everyone had confused and annoyed expressions on their face and so Alice explained her vision to them. Everyone started laughing; Alice glared everyone stopped laughing.

"Alice, don't worry I won't be doing that…you will." I said feeling clever and evil at the same time.

"My dare for you is very simple, all you have to do is put all your clothes in your Porsche and drive into the river at the back of our house." I said, smiling sweetly at her.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! How dare you dare me that! You know how precious my car and clothes are to me!" Her face showing pure fury and sadness.

"Ok, fine Alice for your sake I am minimising the dare for you. I will pick only 10 out of your countless number of clothes which you are to put in you Porsche and drive down the river."

"Edward, I…" Alice was about to say something when I cut her off.

"No excuses Alice, you have to do the dare." I said trying to sound serious.

"Fine!" Alice said and she followed me to her cupboard with all her clothes. I opened her cupboard, I bet there are more clothes in there than in a clothes shop itself.

I skimmed through her clothes, first I picked a white strapless dress with a flowery design, it looked like a ball gown. "Oh no, that's what I wore to Rosalie and Emmett's last wedding." Alice mourned.

The next one I picked was a long hot pink dress with black sparkles, "That's what I wore, to the Forks High prom." Alice groaned.

Then I picked a light blue jacket. It was actually prettier than the dresses. It was simple, although it had a rich look to it. "I haven't even wore that one yet. I just bought that yesterday." Alice looked like she would be crying if she could.

After-that I picked a yellow dress with white flowers and it had a white ribbon at the waist. "I wore that to the graduation party." Alice said, it was extremely funny watching her like this.

The next dress was beautiful purple/violet it had a single lacy strap and at the very bottom of it was white lace. "Edward, you better watch out, I am going to get you back, hundred times worse."

I was actually kind of threatened by my little evil pixie-like sister, I knew she meant what she said, but I kept going. Next I picked a black skirt with silver design on it. I have to admit, it was very hot…I am glad no one could read my mind.

Next I picked a bright red dress and it had silver sparkles, it was the prettiest one I picked so far. "That's my favourite dress!" Alice cried.

Then I picked a beautiful top, it was night blue almost black. It also had silver and black sparkles. "I hate you, Edward Cullen" Alice said, but had to apologise for Esme's sake.

I then chose a silky aqua top with a holster neck. Cute, I thought to myself. "That's my favourite top." Alice said sighing.

Finally I chose a sparkly silver dress, it looked very expensive. "Jasper bought that for me…on my birthday." Alice said sounding depressed. I felt sorry for Alice, but once I picked it, it's going in the car no matter what.

I took all the clothes and put them in Alice's precious Porsche.

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe what Edward is doing to me, I am going to get him back for this. What did I ever do to him, that he feels the need to torture me like this. I went to the garage and everyone followed, to watch me destroy all that I love – I am glad that Jasper isn't one of them.- I sat in my Porsche one last time before it disappears in the river forever.

I laughed to myself as I got an evil idea, I decided that I should put my idea into action before Edward reads my mind. With full speed I drove my Yellow Porsche into Edward's silver Volvo.

Being a strong expensive car my Porsche only had a big dent at the place of impact but Edward's Volvo was completely destroyed and I don't think it will ever be able to get fixed again. That was fun and funny!

Without looking back I quickly drove my still working Porsche into the river. I sadly watched it drown, taking my clothes with it. It felt like I was watching the drowning of the Titanic.

I went back home to the most depressed and angry looking Edward and a laughing family.

We all sat back in the circle and I chose the next person suffer.

**Was Edward too cruel to Alice? Don't worry, she will get him back in the following chapters! Crashing his Volvo is not enough!**

**Please review!**


	6. Revenge

**Revenge**

**Alice's POV**

Just crashing his Volvo isn't enough, I need to torture Edward more. And so this is what I did, "Bella, truth or dare?"

We could see her gulp and her cheeks became slightly red, "Um…dare." She said obviously afraid, I wonder why she didn't pick _truth_.

"Bella no need to be afraid," I continued smiling, "My dare for you is very simple, it includes both you and Edward, neither of you are allowed to talk or touch each other for a whole month. You are not allowed to speak directly or indirectly to one another. You can't talk to each other on a phone, you can't text or e-mail or chat to each other. You have to be at least a metre radius apart from each other. I shouldn't catch you staring at each other. Edward you aren't allowed to go to Bella's house but Bella you are allowed to come here.

If you fail doing your dare Bella then Edward's piano will become like his Volvo and I am going to tell your father your pregnant." I said smiling at both of them.

They looked horrified, terrified, petrified, already looking lonely, sad and angry.

"It starts from now!" I said loudly looking at them straight in the eyes.

**Bella's POV**

For the last time in a month Edward gently kissed me. He took my face in his hands and pressed his cool, smooth lips against my soft lips. They moved against each other perfectly. The kiss was more passionate and more enjoyable than ever, it made me light-headed like the first time he kissed me. I kissed him back with just as much passion as I ran my hands through his tousled bronze hair. But before I knew it he pulled away and gently kissed me once more on the forehead, "I love you, Bella." He said stroking my hair.

"I love you too, Edward." I said and we both stared into each other's eyes for who knows how long. We completely forgot the presence of everyone else in the room, when Alice cleared her throat, "I said starting from now!" she said repeating her sentence from before.  
>Edward smiled his crooked smile at me, leaving me breathless. He stroked my cheek one more time before getting up from next to me and sitting furthest away from me in the circle, to make the distance a metre radius.<p>

I blushed once again realising everyone's presence. Alice is so mean! I wish I can do this to her and Jasper.

I guess she is just paying back Edward for her dare before, but why do I have to suffer. It's not fair.

No matter what, I can't have her telling Charlie that I am pregnant, he will have a heart-attack. Even if he doesn't he will either shoot Edward or he will be very angry at me and I don't want that because there is only so much time before I become a vampire and I don't want the little time we spend with each other to be filled with anger and tension.

But then again it's not true, I am not really pregnant. Charlie won't believe me, so I'll have to go the hospital and take tests to prove to him I'm not really pregnant. First I hate going to the doctors, second it will be embarrassing and third I hate needles.

So anyway I have to keep to my dare and not have anything to do with Edward for the next month. It'll be hard, very hard and it will bring back bad memories.

It was my turn to choose someone to ask truth or dare, I looked around the room and said, "Emmett, truth or dare?"

When I said his name Emmett had the biggest smile on his face, he was almost jumping with excitement.

"DARE!" He boomed so loud, I bet people back in town could hear him.

I thought of a very fun and exciting dare for Emmett, "Emmett, I dare you to…

**I know this chapter wasn't too funny, but trust me the next chapter will be.**

**Bella's dare will be continued in the following chapters and I promise it will turn out be funny.**

**Please Review, for a quicker and funnier update!**


	7. War Zone

**War Zone**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it.**

**Bella's POV**

"_Emmett I dare you too _go to Wal-Mart and arrange all the mannequins so they look like they are having a war. Do this when it's night time and the shop is closed. So in the morning the people who work there will be scared when they see inside." I said excited to see how people would react to that.

**Emmett's POV**

**(Two hours later)**

It is 11.00pm and Wal-Mart is closed. I decided it was time for my dare to be put into action, Jasper wanted to help me, excited about the idea of arranging dolls in war zone.

Bella took a quick nap a few hours ago so she could be awake and watch as Jasper and I do my dare.

We arrived at Wal-Mart and we sneaked in by easily breaking the locks, Jasper went to find any security cameras or any alarm systems and turned them off. We didn't need to turn the lights on because our super vampire vision enables us to see everything clearly. Everyone described in detail of what we were doing to Bella since she can't see in the dark. Edward was the only who didn't talk to her and had to stay a metre radius away from her. It was funny watching them this way.

First we collected all the mannequins and dressed them in army clothes. We then arranged them so they were visible but still looked like they were hiding. We stuck fake toy guns in each of their hands and we put things like fake bombs and grenades around the whole floor.

We got some red paint and put them on some of the mannequins to make it look like there were bleeding. We also broke a leg or a hand of a few mannequins, it was hilarious. This is the best dare I ever did!

We then realised that the dolls looked like they were having a war but the background environment looked nothing like it. So we cracked a few eggs, put pasta sauce around one of the mannequins and broke its head.

We put manure and dirt on the floor everywhere. I created a war tank out of cardboard and painted it a faded dark green so it look like a real war tank. Then Jasper and I painted the walls khaki. We put up inflatable trees in a few places.

We painted the ceiling a dull grey so it looked like smoke. We graffitied a fake explosion and fire on some of the walls. We pulled a few party poppers and sparklers to even make it smell smoky.

Bella and my family laughed all the while. Bella was becoming brighter pink ever second because she was laughing so much. Everyone except Edward was trying to calm Bella down, because she looked like she might die of laughing. She clutched her stomach and laughed her head off. Everyone laughed with her.

After we were positive the area looked like a complete war zone, Jasper and I hid ourselves while holding nerf guns our plan was to attack the first person to come with the nerf guns. We just hope we don't cause that person a heart-attack.

It was 7.00am and the sun was just rising, Wall-Mart opens at 8.00am. Bella had fallen asleep but Esme had just woke her up because the people who work here will be arriving any moment now and Bella didn't want to miss the reaction of the first person who sees this mess. Alice, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie all hid in positions where they were able to see what's going on but still can't be seen by anyone else. Jasper and I hid with nerf guns.

We waited for ages before a silver car with a lot of dents parked in the empty parking lot. Then a short man stepped out; he had curly grey hair, the most nerdy glasses, a big nose, his shirt was tucked in and his pants were pulled high up. He walked slowly across the parking lot making us very impatient. He stopped at the doors and took out his key, but before he could do anything else the automatic doors opened and he was shocked that it wasn't locked.

He walked a few metres in and turned the lights on. He froze at the sight before him his face slowly becoming very white and pale. Poor guy, I thought to myself. Jasper and I started shooting nerf bullets at him and he started to scream like a girl, a few seconds past before he recovered from the shock and ran out of the store, he pulled out his phone and started calling the police.

Before we knew it, a few other people arrived and they reacted differently. They ducked down and screamed, "There's a war going on!" and a after a few seconds they realised it was all fake.

A few other people arrived and it was so funny watching all their reactions, it is very hard to describe the looks on their faces. It was awesome! Hilarious! I love Bella for giving me this dare!

A few minutes later the police arrived and my family came out in vampire speed and so no one saw us (Alice carried Bella), we stood with the crowd watching, examining and admiring mine and Jasper's work. We did very well, it was a perfect master piece. If I wasn't behind this and if I had no idea about it then I might react the same way these humans are.

Charlie and two other police guys arrived and Charlie's reaction to it was so funny. He first looked scared and then he shot one of the mannequins and realised it was a dummy.  
>Soon after they started to investigate who it was and started clearing up the area back to normal, my family and I went home laughing our heads off all the way and still laughing while I asked, "Rosalie, truth or dare?"<p>

**Please Review!**


	8. Blond to Black

**Blond to Black**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Emmett's POV**

"_Rosalie, truth or dare?" _I asked, thinking of a cool dare for her.

"Dare." She said, smiling.

"Rose, I dare you to dye your hair black and keep it black for a whole week." I said trying to imagine her hair black.

Rosalie sighed in relief glad that I didn't give her a hard or embarrassing dare, 'Ok." She said and went upstairs to the bathroom to dye her blond hair black.

**Rosalie's POV  
><strong>I went upstairs and dyed my hair black. I am glad Emmett gave me an easy dare, I just wish it would be a little funny. I looked in the mirror to see how I would look with black hair.

"!" I screamed. I became the most ugliest thing I have ever seen. I looked hideous!

I am going to kill Emmett for giving me this dare. I've never been this ugly and I have never seen anything this ugly before.

Emmett came to see why I screamed and he started to scream when he saw me. He stopped when he saw me upset, "Rose…you…black…hair…what happened?" he asked shocked.

"I did your dare Emmett, that's what happened!" I said really annoyed at Emmett.

"Rose, I had no idea! I wouldn't purposely sabotage your beauty." He said with loving eyes. I guess he is right, it's not his fault, it's no one's fault.

The most beautiful thing to the most ugliest thing is what I became. I can't go into public like this for a whole week.

My family came to see why Emmett and I screamed. When they saw me they started to scream as well; everyone including my sweet mother Esme and my loving father Carlisle. I can't believe this, I would've been crying if I was human.

I don't get it, just changing your hair colour doesn't change how your facial features effect your beauty. It's not even scientifically possible!

I decided that I should continue my dare and not make my hair blond for the whole week. If I don't keep to my dare than I'll be only one in the family who chickened out. Everyone will remember that forever.

**Emmett's POV**

When I first saw Rosalie with black hair I screamed; my beautiful wife is now my ugly wife. I couldn't hide my shock from Rosalie; she knows she is ugly. I desperately want my beautiful wife with her beautiful blond hair back.

During the week whenever she came to me and expected a kiss, I tried to pretend to make myself busy with something else and not make it to obvious that I am avoiding her. But when she figures out that I am avoiding her, a hurt look appears on her ugly face, so I have to kiss her.

It's like the beauty and the beast, with me being the beauty. I mean no offence to Rosalie, it's not her fault. She just did the dare I gave her.

I love Rosalie, I still love her, I will always love her, I have always loved her, I still love her now and I will never stop loving her. She is my Rosalie. I don't care what colour hair she has and I don't care if she is beautiful or hideously ugly; I will always love her forever. Forever and Always, I will love my beautiful/ugly wife.

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie, has always been proud of her beauty, as a human and as a vampire. But now that she is no more beautiful, she is starting to be more nice to everyone; I don't know why. The whole week that her hair was black and she looked horrible she talked to me sweetly and didn't glare at me like she did when she was beautiful with blond hair.

**Edward's POV**

For the first time in my life I felt sorry for Rosalie, she was so used to being pretty and gorgeous that she felt really sad when she suddenly became ugly. She was so used to people staring at her beauty where ever she went and she was used to people feeling jealous of her but now people look away when she comes because she looks repulsive and when people now see her they thank God that they don't look like that. I feel sorry for her.

**Esme's POV**

Oh no! I can't believe this, poor Rosalie is hardly recognisable anymore, she is repulsive to look at. I am so glad that she cannot read people's mind's because if she could she would feel more terrible than she feels now. I can't wait for this week to end and so Rosalie can have her beautiful blond hair back.

**Carlisle's POV**

Rosalie stayed home most of the week but when she did come out into the public they were very scornful and mean to her. Everyone spoke to her sarcastically about her how she looked.

Yesterday she was alone in the house and she felt very lonely so she came to my work just to talk about something. When she entered the hospital everyone screamed or backed away from her ugliness. Some of my fellow doctors were mean to me and my daughter, "Hey, Dr Cullen! Is that your daughter?" they said laughing.

Poor Rosalie looked very sad, I hugged her and I spoke defensively to the other doctors, "Yes she is my daughter and I love her. She is the most beautiful daughter anyone can ever have." I said really proud of my beautiful/ugly daughter.

"Sure Carlisle sure. She is very pretty." They said back in a mocking voice.

I will bring her back to work when her hair is blond again. Everyone would regret judging her too quickly.

**Alice's POV**

I gave Rosalie my most beautiful dress, I put heaps of make up on her and yet she was still very ugly. We tried every beauty tip and yet nothing worked. I can't imagine how hard and sad it would be to be the most ugliest person ever. One second she was the prettiest person in the world and the next second she is the ugliest person ever. But no matter what she is still my sister and I love her.

**Jasper's POV**

Rosalie is not only the least beautiful person in our family, she is the ugliest person in the whole of Forks, the whole of Washington, the whole of America, the whole North American continent, the whole Earth, the whole solar system, the whole galaxy and the maybe even the whole inverse; Can't imagine anyone more uglier than her. I am very glad Rosalie cannot read my mind. But either way I still love my little sister Rosalie.

**Rosalie's POV**

I love my family and Bella so much. I know I have been hard to look at for the past week, yet they still stood up for me when other people spoke badly about me. Even Bella stood up for me when Jessica Stanley and Lauren laughed at my face. I am very sorry I treated Bella badly at first, I really love her and I am very proud of her. I love all my family!

**Everyone's dares are over and the game has ended but the story hasn't. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Please Review, I appreciate all reviews and reviewers.**

**Happy Easter, Everyone!**


	9. Evil little Pixie

**Evil Little Pixie**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Bella's POV**

It's been one week and one day since Edward and I have spoken or have been near each other. It was like pure torture for both of us, Alice got what she wanted – to torture Edward – but I am the one who is suffering here for no reason. It's not fair!

I was at the Cullens house sitting to the far right corner of a long red sofa and Edward was sitting to the far left corner of the same sofa; we were both _watching TV. _

Alice silently skipped towards us with a one metre ruler and placed it between me and Edward to see if we were exactly a metre apart. The ruler fit perfectly between us, we were exactly a metre apart. "Alice, what do you think you are doing?" Edward asked looking confused and annoyed.

"I'm checking if Bella is doing her dare properly." She replied with a cheeky smile, and then she left looking a tiny bit disappointed.

For a second I quickly turned my face towards Edward and he happened to turn towards me at same second. That one second was long enough for me to once again be hit by how breathtakingly beautiful Edward is. And I couldn't stop staring and neither could he. I couldn't turn my head away from his mesmerising golden eyes, his pale stone-like skin, his smooth cold lips and his tousled bronze hair.

Suddenly I couldn't stay in my spot a metre away from my vampire boyfriend and I forgot all the reasons why I am staying away from him. I leaped across the sofa into Edward's open arms and he caught me by my waist and pulled me into his lap. Without waiting we interlocked our lips and a second later we heard a huge banging noise, it sounded like a piano cracking in the half.

We pulled away and looked to see Edward's piano trashed and cracked in half and Alice darting to the door on her way to Charlie's house. Edward horrified, ran and fell to his knees at what used-to-be his piano.

I ran after Alice but of course she was already at Charlie's house before I was out of the Cullen's.

I got into my truck and started the engine and drove to Charlie's house. But never in my life have I ever hated my truck so much. It is the slowest thing ever, I probably could have ran faster than it. I was running out of patience when I finally reached the house.

I jumped out the truck, ran up the porch and ran into the house to see Charlie's horrified face.

**Alice's POV**

**(A/N: This chapter retold in Alice's POV)**

It has been one week and one day since Edward and Bella has talked or touched each other. Jasper kept telling me their emotions and I am glad my plan worked, Edward is in torture.

Bella and Edward were sitting on the same sofa but they were sitting in the opposite corners. I am pretty sure they were more than a metre apart from each other but just to annoy them I got a metre ruler from Carlisle's study and put it between them pretending to check the distance between them; they were exactly a metre apart.

I went back to Carlisle's study and put the ruler back and came down stairs to see the two love birds, Edward and Bella staring at each other. I slowly inched closer to Edward's piano.

Out of nowhere Bella leaped across the sofa and Edward caught her by the her waist and pulled her into his lap. I didn't see what happened next because I was too busy destroying Edward's piano.

Then I ran out of the house and ran to Charlie's house – I had to run because my Porsche was underwater.

When I reached Charlie's house I stopped and knocked on the door impatiently. Charlie answered the door immediately.

"Hi Alice, come in. What's up?" he said as I came in and took a seat.

"Hi Charlie, guess what? I asked sounding excited.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're going to be a grandfather!" I squealed.

His face expressions changed dramatically, "What do you mean?" he asked really tensed.

"Bella is pregnant!" I squealed again.

He froze, his face slowly turning white, "Just last week she told she was a virgin…and already…it's hardly even possible." He said.

"Anyway…Charlie I have to go. I was promised I would be godmother so I have some shopping to do." I said lying so smoothly.

I left before Bella even got here. Laughing my head off all the way.

**Bella's POV**

**(A/N: Continuation from before.)**

Charlie turned to me his face furious, "Isabella Marie Swan…you told me you were a virgin just last week!" he said trying to sound calm, but failing terribly.

"Dad, you have to believe me. I am still a virgin. I am not pregnant. Alice is lying!" I said pleading for Charlie to believe me.

"Prove it, young lady!" he said still not believing me.

This was so embarrassing, "How do you want me to prove that?" I asked blushing worse than ever.

"I'll take you to the hospital, right now." He said and before I knew it we were at the hospital.

(Carlisle is the doctor.)

After so many embarrassing medical tests Carlisle came to me and Charlie and said, "Well chief Swan and Isabella." Why is he speaking so professionally?

"These tests have proven that your daughter," Carlisle continued looking at Charlie only, "is not pregnant…and in fact she is still a… virgin." Carlisle finished and left me and Charlie alone.

This is so wrong. I was blushing so much…I could feel the heat and my heart beat in my cheeks. I was never more embarrassed in my entire life. How could Carlisle and Alice do this to me.

The ride home with Charlie was quiet and awkward but then Charlie said, "I am sorry I doubted you Bella… I love you and I will always trust you." Charlie said hugging me when we got home.

"It's alright dad, I love you too." I said and went to my room for some privacy. To get over all this embarrassment.

It all happened because of my soon-to-be, evil, little, pixie-like sister.

**The End**

**Was it a good ending? Was it funny?**

**When you review, please tell me which chapter you liked the most. I want to know which chapter made you laugh out loud. **

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
